YoungOutlawQueen
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Series of prompts written for YoungOutlawQueen, I'm guessing this is probably going to be all fluff and cutesy moments between our youngsters! (We might get some first times in there too.) :) xoxox
1. Chapter 1

**This series will mainly be made up of short prompts! :) xoxox**

* * *

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled her legs up under her and buried her face against them, she just wanted this day to be over, it was turning out to be the worst ever.

"Regina?" a hand reached out and touched hers as she felt someone sit down beside her on the bench, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, peering up and looking at her best friend who was looking straight back at her with a worried expression on his face. She was upset with him though, she didn't want to talk, "go away."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You, you're what's wrong, now just go away Robin, I don't want to see you."

Robin frowned at her, his blue eyes unmoving from her, just as he was unmoving from the bench, even though he knew that she didn't want him sitting there. "Did I do something wrong? Something that upset you?"

"Why don't you go back to Marian," she hissed, standing from the bench and running away from him, but he was quicker and a lot taller than she was. She wasn't really a grower and she was nearly a whole foot shorter than her best friend even though she were older than him. "Let go of me!" she squealed, trying to kick him as he lifted her off the ground.

"Gina stop it!"

"Put me down Robin," she yelled, wriggling out of his grasp and turning to glare at him, "go back to kissing your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Marian! I saw you with her."

"Urgh! No, I don't like Marian, she's not the girl I want as my girlfriend."

Regina swallowed heavily as she looked up at him, "she isn't?" They were best friends, but that didn't mean that she hadn't had the biggest crush on him ever and that she had completely fallen for him.

"No, she isn't, I like someone else, a lot actually," he awkwardly looked at the ground, "why don't you want Marian to be my girlfriend?"

"Because..." she shrugged, holding her nose up in defiance.

His eyes met hers as he stared into them for what felt like forever, "I've not kissed anyone."

"Me either," she whispered, feeling his fingers slip through hers.

"I wanted my first kiss to be special," he grinned goofily, "with someone I really like."

"Oh," she smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. Before she could say anything more, he was gently pressing his lips against hers before pulling away, causing her to let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Wow."

"I think we should try that again."

"Yes please," she nodded, as they continued to kiss one another chastely, never deepening it before she pulled away and tucked her hair behind her ear as her cheeks turned a deep red colour.

Turns out their first kiss was more special than either of them could have hoped and it would be the first of many more to come in the future.


	2. PDA

Zelena looked over to the table where the freshman was sat on her boyfriend's lap with her arms around him as she snuggled into him. The redhead rolled her eyes, what was it with her sister and PDA? Luckily she was a couple of years older and as a senior, she hadn't been at Regina's school when she got together with Robin. Although he came over to the house, at least she hadn't had to see how completely embarrassing her 15-year-old sister was.

Robin had always been in their lives, he'd been Regina's best friend since kindergarten, it had only been the year before that they had decided that they were more than friends and wanted to be together. Zelena couldn't say she had been shocked when her sister had come home from school that day and bounced on her bed telling her that she had kissed a boy and it was wonderful. The redhead had rolled her eyes and left the room.

Now though she could hardly leave the room when her sister was broadcasting her love for Robin all over the canteen with everyone staring at them. Zelena felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and smiled up at her boyfriend, James Nolan, he had a brother who looked like his twin but was in Regina's year, apparently, they were nothing alike in personality.

"What's with the kids playing tonsil tennis when we're trying to eat," he scoffed and Zelena looked over to see her little sister peppering kisses all over her boyfriend's face.

"I'm gonna kill her in a minute," she groaned.

"Can you not do it now? It's putting me off my chocolate cake."

"Good idea," she nodded as she stood from her chair and headed over to where her, apparently oblivious, sister was. "Regina."

The brunette turned around and smiled, "Ze!"

"Shut up, I don't know you and you don't know me alright."

Regina frowned and looked at Robin.

"Keep the kisses to a minimum and Regina there is a spare chair right there, use it, you're both annoying."

Regina scoffed and slipped off Robin's lap, moving into the spare chair, "fine."

"Good, and if I see you making out in here again, I'll tell mom," she quipped smugly.

"I don't think you will," the younger sister grinned, "I have much worse stories about you that I can tell mom and I'm sure you wouldn't want her knowing about some of the things you get up to, would you?"

"Shut up, stop kissing and just get a bloody room already," the redhead groaned as she headed back to her table. Her sister was annoying and she would be glad when the school year was over and she didn't have to put up with her at school. Why were little sister's so embarrassing?


End file.
